daikaiju battle and Kidō Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken
by ultra112
Summary: a story mixed with daikaiju battle and Moeyo ken, please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Daikaiju battle and Kidō Shinsengumi Moeyo Kenep 1: a strange device ( monster : Jirass and Gudon)

One day in the woods near the city of Kyoto, there is a boy about age 16 , his name is call Ryunosuke Sakamoto, he is the son of the special youkai police forces called Shinsengumi, he was walking in the woods breathing fresh air, he said ` what a nice day, air is fresh and the sky is quite blue, just when he look up to the sky he saw a flash and something is coming towards him, then he said ` what the.' Its coming closer then he dodge away from it and it impact on the ground and making a big crater, then he got back up and got to the crater and look down, then he saw a Square shape looking metal box, then he got closer suddenly he slip into the crater and said ` Ouch my butt hurts.' Then he got back up and walk to the metal box, he said ` a box, I wonder what's inside?' as he was trying to open it, the box suddenly open itself and He took a few steps back, and walk closely to the box, he saw a blue rectangular shaped with white lines around it, three square line in a straight line which is able to look through, at the left side of the squares there are Arabian numbers on it from 1-3, then he said ` what is that I wonder.' He reach his hands to it and got it and lift it close to him, suddenly it talk and said ` hello, new master .' Then Ryuunosuke said `huh, it talks and I'm your master.' Then it said ` yeah, because you got me so you're my master.' Then he said ` okay, then if I'm your master, won't you mind you tell me who or what are you?' Then it said ` oh, silly me how can I forget to introduce myself, I'm a Battle Nizer, I'm a device which use to summon a kaiju and you can use me to command it and I have a whole lot of data about kaijus as well and see you can your own kaiju through the viewing containment.' Then he was curious he look at one of the squares and saw a saurian kaiju with a frill on it's neck and it has a scaly body, some spikes on it's back and it had one yellow stripe on it's forehead, then he said ` wow, what is that kaiju call ?' Then the battle nizer replied ` that kaiju in the viewing containment is your first kaiju, it's name is call Jirass, this kaiju is good at close range combat and a good shooter it can shoot electric beams from it's mouth, it's frill can conduct electricity and it can shock it's opponent when it bites.' Then he asked ` how do I summon it?' then it said ` you say ` Chika Jirass' that's how you do it.' Then Ryuunosuke did what it said, he raise the battle nizer and shouted ` Chika Jirass.' Then battle nizer said ` battle nizer monsload.' Then a green light came out of the battle nizer, then the green light begin to form a shape, it formed Jirass, Ryuunosuke was surprised, he saw a 45 meters tall kaiju standing right in front of him, he said ` Wow, that is huge, so how can I command it ?' the battle nizer replied ` well, it will do what you said.' He command ` Jirass ! get four rocks and throw it into the sky and shoot them down in one shoot.' Then the kaiju did what he said and got the four rocks in one shoot. Then he was amazed and said ` Wow, it is good. Okay, then come back now, Jirass.' Then Jirass form into a green light and went back into the battle nizer. Then he asked again ` then what can you still do?' the battle nizer replied him `well, I can capture a kaiju when it is in a weak state and I can heal them too.' Then he asked ` how can I take the kaiju without putting it into the battle nizer?' it replied ` oh that's easy just say ` kaiju child form' then it will turn the huge kaiju into a sweet small cute little fellow.' Then he said ` okay that should work out, okay, lets bring you back home but don't say anything and I have to keep you a secret.' Then the battle nizer said ` you can count on me.' Then they went back home.

When they are home, the battle nizer haven't say anything at all, Ryuunosuke went home, then he said ` I'm home.' Then a light purple haired girl with a pony tail tied behind her head came to him and said ` welcome home Ryuunosuke-san.' Then he said ` oh, hi Okita-san' that girl is call Kaoru Okita , she is one of the Shinsengumi and the younger one as well, then the girl went on ` Do you know what is the day today.' Then he simply thought for a while ` what day is it, hmm… huh! Oh no I forgot it's her birthday, I better do something about it.' Then he said ` what day, I don't know, well I gotta go now, bye.' Then he ran into his room as fast as he can. When he went back to his he started to think ` I got to get something for her birthday, hmm… I got it I can give Jirass to her.' Then he got out the battle nizer and said `Jirass, child form.' A small green light came and the light form the child form of Jirass, then he got a small box and put the cute child kaiju inside the box, then he told it` be good and be nice.' Jirass made a small growl for it's answer `yes', when the party started, everyone gave the gifts and it's Ryuunosuke turn to give the gift, then he said to the girl ` happy birthday Okita-san.' She received the present and opened it she saw a small cute kaiju in the box, Then she said with joy ` Oh my look at this little guy, it's so cute.' As she took it out, she turn to Ryuunosuke and said ` thank you.' Then he replied ` oh your welcome and that little guy you got there, it's name is Jirass.' Then the girl hugged the kaiju in her small breast, the kaiju felt quite comfortable. After the party, he went back to his room, the battle nizer suddenly talked to him and said ` Master, are you sure giving Jirass as a birthday gift to that young lady?' Then he replied ` do you think I had a choice?' the battle nizer said ` well I know that, you don't have one at all.' Then he said ` well if you knew that, then why did ask.' The battle nizer replied ` because I just want to make sure that Jirass can be ok with her.' He said ` well I know that Okita-san like cute thing so I thought giving Jirass to her would be a good choice, besides Jirass did quite like her.' Ryuunosuke's word are right the girl did like the child kaiju. Back at Kaoru's room, she is playing with the small kaiju with the four legendary beast watching them, their names are Genbu, Byakko, Seiryu and Suzaku, then they start whispering something together ` just look at that thing, it's cuter than us.' ` yeah and karou seems to like it as well,' ` but I don't really like it.' The girl stop playing with it and said ` ok, Jirass is time to go to bed.' The child kaiju made a growl for it's answer `ok' she got out the quilts and pillows and place the small kaiju aside her, she kiss it and said ` good night little fellow.' and went to bed.

The next day, Karou took the small kaiju with her to breakfast, the small kaiju ate a lot of fish, after breakfast the alarm started to ring and said ` an unlicensed youkai spotted' the girls stop the thing that they are doing and head out to the site, Kaoru put down Jirass on the dinning table and said ` Jirass you stay here I got work to do and stay out of trouble, ok.' Jirass growled for the answer ` okay' then she patted it's head and left. the girls head to the site they saw a 50 meters tall monster with whip like arms a pair of anthlars on the top of the head with red eyes and small spikes all over it's body, the monster went on a rampage crushing everything, the girls try to stop it with their weapon, but it is useless against it. Back at the base, everyone is seeing the fight including Ryunosuke and Jirass, Ryuunosuke said ` this is not good the weapons are no use against it.' then he got an idea and head back to the room bringing Jirass with him, he took out the battle nizer out and the battle nizer said ` can I help you master?' Then Ryuunosuke ask ` got any idea what kaiju are we dealing here?' the battle nizer replied ` that kaiju is call Gudon, this kaiju lives under ground and it is a close range combat expert it can whip it's enemy hardly with it's whip like arm and a hard skin to protect itself.' Ryuunosuke said ` well we could use Jirass to fight it although it is the only kaiju we got on hand, right?' the battle nizer said ` you got a point master lets do it then.' they head out to the site. The girls are completely no match for Gudon then one of them said ` Is it really a youkai?' then another one said ` I'm not sure, but I don't think it is a youkai, because it is too strong for a normal one.' then Ryuunosuke reach to the site and hid him to a alley way and got out the battle nizer and put Jirass on the ground and said `you ready?' Jirass growled and Ryuunosuke raise the battle nizer and said ` Chika Jirass' the child kaiju form a light and flew in the sky, the light enlarge and and strike Gudon away from the girls and the light form the adult form of Jirass, the girls saw the frill kaiju which came one of them said ` hey, look another one has came, why does it look familiar.' suddenly Jirass roar at Gudon and charge to it at full speed and so did Gudon, Jirass gave the kaiju a kick and whip it with it's tail, Gudon took a few steps back and growl at Jirass and charge at him with full speed and try to whip it, Jirass dodge the attack and bump Gudon's chest with it's head and grab it throw Gudon into a building, Gudon landed hardly, it start to growl in pain, Jirass charge and jump into the sky and landed on the kaiju's stomach and hitting Gudon face with it's claws, but Gudon whip Jirass away from it with it's arms and got back up and kick it's stomach and Jirass took few steps back and Gudon keep whipping it the pain was intense, then Gudon gave a hard one to Jirass, but the frill Kaiju caught the whip with it's jaws and start to shock Gudon with electricity, then after a few minutes Jirass let the arm of kaiju go, Gudon was being shocked weakly and then Jirass gave the kaiju a headbutt which send it flying into another building and Gudon crashed hardly into the building, then Ryuunosuke command ` Jirass use the electric beam attack.' then Jirass charge electricity with it's frill and fired it's electric beam and the attack hit Gudon and it exploded, Ryuunosuke said ` Yeah it's did it.' then the frill kaiju walked to the girls and lay it's head down, then the girls place their battle, then Karou said ` Jirass is that you?' The kaiju nodded and Karou said ` but how come you can grow that big, I saw you the last time you are smaller than me?' then a voice came in ` Because I was the one who turn it to that big protect you.' then they turn to where the voice came from then they saw Ryuunosuke standing behind them, then Karou ask ` how can you turn Jirass into that big.' then another voice ` he used me to do it.' then the girls said ` who said that ?' then the voice said ` I did' then Ryuunosuke took out the battle nizer, then the girls asked ` what is that Ryuunosuke?' the machine replied ` I am a battle nizer, I am a device which can summon a kaiju and the master who own me can use me to command it and I have a whole lot of data about kaijus as well and i can let my master to see his own kaiju through the viewing containment.' Karou said ` Wow, you must be a expensive piece of machinery.' then Ryuunosuke said ` lets talk later we'd better turn Jirass to it's child form. Jirass child form'.' then the kaiju turn into a cute and small again, then Karou gave the child kaiju a hug and said ` you were brave out there, little guy.' the child kaiju growled happily and head back home and ended the day.

ep 2 will coming afterward please enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Daikaiju battle and Kidō Shinsengumi Moeyo Ken ep 2: gaining an ally (kaiju: Goldras, Telesdon and Red king)

Since the day after Gudon's rampage, Karou took little Jirass everywhere she goes like the grocery, patrolling and even hot spring, too. Karou like the child kaiju because of the bravery to stop any evil monsters and fight like a noble hero, but however this made the four legendary beasts a little jealous and some of them try to play trick on Jirass, but Karou always broke their tricking plans. One day, at Ryuunosuke's room, while Ryuunosuke is doing nothing, the battle nizer suddenly talked to him and said ` Master, I am sensing two kaijus, but the two of them seems to have problems, one is dead and another one is quite injured.' then Ryuunosuke said ` then I guess we don't need Jirass for this one.' The battle nizer replied ` yep, you got it, now lets go check things out.' then Ryuunosuke took his battle nizer and left the base to check the site. After, Karou finish going to the grocery with Jirass, they were trying to look for Ryuunosuke, but they can't find him not even the battle nizer, then Karou asked one of the members of the Shinsengumi, Yuko Kondo ` Kondo-san, have you seen Ryuunosuke-san?' then she replied ` he said he is going to check out the two kaiju which the battle nizer spotted.' Karou is shock and said ` what but I got Jirass how will he come back alive.' then Yuko said ` Don't worry about it, one of them is died and another one is injured badly, it couldn't hurt him.' then Karou claim down.

Meanwhile at the kaiju spotted site, Ryuunosuke is looking for the two kaiju without any luck, then he kept looking and looking finally he found them in a medium size crater, one is killed and one is quite injured badly, then he made a theory ` looks like the two of them has been fighting.' then he took out the battle nizer and asked it ` care telling me about the information of the two them.' the battle nizer replied ` no problem, I will start with the injured one first, the kaiju which have a gold armor plate and grey skin is call Goldras, this kaiju has the ability to control time itself , it shoots energy bolts, weaken flash and even creating a energy shield from it's horns and the dead one is call Telesdon, the kaiju can breathe high temperature flames and can burrow underground as well.' then Ryuunosuke said ` wait did you said Goldras can control time.' the battle nizer replied ` yeah.' Ryuunosuke said ` we may help it by healing and it's ability may help us as well, care for doing it.' the battle nizer said ` you can count on me.' then Ryuunosuke hold the battle nizer and point to Goldras and the lid open a beam of light shone to Goldras and Goldras form a green light and got into the battle nizer, Ryuunosuke asked` how long does it take for the healing to be done.' the battle nizer replied ` about 20 minutes.' Ryuunosuke said `well take good care of it.' then he head home, when he reached to the mountain exit, the battle nizer said `Master Ryuunosuke, the healing process is finish, Goldras is fully recovered.' then Ryuunosuke said ` wow, that's quick.' then the battle nizer said ` you can summon it.' then Ryuunosuke said `Goldras child form' then the battle nizer said ` battle nizer monsload' then a small green light appeared and it form the child form of Goldras, when Goldras came out it lift it's head and saw the boy, Ryuunosuke reached his hands and pat it's head and said ` you're in my care now little guy.' the kaiju just let him pat it's head for saving it's life and it followed Ryuunosuke back home. Ryuunosuke went home with a new friend, when he entered the house, he said ` I'm home.' then Karou came to him holding Jirass with her and said `welcome home Ryuunosuke-san, how is your explore going?' Ryuunosuke replied ` you can say it is a success and I brought a new member home as well.' Karou said ` Really, where?' Ryuunosuke said ` right behind me, lets take it to see the others.' then they got into the room where everyone is gathered Ryuunosuke said ` we have a new member here, okay Goldras met your new family.' the little kaiju came out behind his legs and walked in front of the people, then Jirass came out and gave a claw shake to the new kaiju, but the legendary beast isn't quite please with that and one of them whisper `oh great, another one.'. Then Ryuunosuke introduce ` this is Goldras, a kaiju which have an ability to control time.' everyone is surprised about the kaiju's special ability, then Karou said ` are you sure it can control time?' he replied ` yep, it can.' after the gathering Goldras was taken care by Ryuunosuke. the next day, After Goldras' arrival, the battle nizer talk to Ryuunosuke again and said `master, I am sensing another one on the hook.' then Ryuunosuke asked ` which location?' the battle nizer replied `under the city and it is about to come out and go on a rampage.' Ryuunosuke said ` let's go then, it's time for Goldras to go for it's first fight to save the people.' then he turn to the child kaiju and said `you ready?' then the child kaiju growled for it's answer `yes' then he said ` let's go.' he got the child kaiju and head to the site.

Then at the city there is an earthquake suddenly a kaiju came out and start a rampage, when they head to the site they saw the kaiju and he ask the battle nizer ` what you got for this one?' then it replied ` that kaiju is call Red king, this one has a unbelievable strength and it can blast explosive rocks from it's mouth.' he said ` well let's stop it then.' then he raise the battle nizer and said ` Chika Goldras.' then the child kaiju jump into the sky and form a green light it enlarge, then it form the adult form of Goldras, then Ryuunosuke is amazed that Goldras turn from a child to a 70 meters tall kaiju. then Red king tried to smash a Chinese tower but Goldras got it's tail and flung it away from the building and the kaiju landed on the other side hardly, then Red king got back up and saw the kaiju who flung it, then they roar to each, they charge to each other in a full speed and struggle, Goldras pushed it away and use it's claws to strike Red king's face and then kick it's hips, Red king took few steps away then punch it's hands in the ground and got a piece of large rock and want to throw Goldras, but Goldras shot an energy bolt from it's horns and the attack hit it's arms and made Red king fall the rock from it's hands, then the rock hit it's toes and Red king start growling in pain and try to kick the rock but it made the pain more intense, then it charge to Goldras and punch it's chest and then whip it's hips, then Goldras fought back by kicking it's stomach and then ram it, sending Red king flying into one of the buildings, then Ryuunosuke command `Goldras, use the Electric Chaos Bolts attack.' then Goldras charge it's horns with energy and then shot the attack and killed Red king for good. Then Ryuunosuke raise the battle nizer and `said come back Goldras.' then Goldras form a green light and got back into the battle nizer. then Ryuunosuke head back to home and summon the child form of the kaiju, then he said ` nice work out there.' as he is giving the kaiju a lot of food for the price of it's victory, it simply growled happily and adopting it's new life.

ep 3 will be up next


End file.
